Ginger And Brunette
by ChloboShoka
Summary: My collection of short shipping fics that I've written over the years. Includes yaoi, yuri, crossover, crack and mainstream pairings.
1. Early Dares

Title: Ginger and brunette  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Pokemon and Digimon  
Couple: Oceanshipping (Misty/Kari)  
A/N: An idea that came into my head. Also a drabble don't own the characters and never will.

Misty had found herself very fortunate to have found Kari Kamiya, a bright intelligent girl who was younger than herself. The red head looked at the light brunette in a happy way staring at her cuteness whilst she held onto her hand in a rather sweet way. It was about ten o'clock at night, yet neither of them felt an inch of tiredness at all. The sky was almost black with tiny shades of blue and the lampposts yellow shine made a decent combination. The red head sighed as she realised her hair from her ponytail and allowed her hair to bounce on her shoulders.

"You look so pretty Misty," Kari smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks Kari," Misty giggled. "You do too!"

Kari giggling again as she tilted over and kissed her on the cheek, causing Misty to blush an even harder shade of red. Gatomon was resting on Kari's head feeling happy for the both of them. "Gatomon, are you alright up there?" asked Kari.

"Yes," replied the white feline cat. "I'm happy that you are happy."

"That's great!" Misty smiled as allowed Kari to rest on her shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me Kari."

"You're welcome!" Kari smiled as she kissed Kari again. They were the ginger and brunette couple.

* * *

Title: 11 times  
Pairing: Casey/Cassidy  
Rating: R  
Notes: Now Tom Nook's given me a good challenge here, to keep each sentance in 11 words.

Casey stared into the blonde's sleeping state, she looked so appealing. They had slept together elveven times and she wanted much more. From her hips to her lips, Cassidy was a precious princess. The fact that it was forbidden made it even more attractive.

Casey knew that Cassidy was a member of a criminal gang. That will never stop her from cherishing Cassidy's care and passionate nights. Gazing upon her beautiful eyes she felt love's reckless risks inside.

"What are we going to do, Cassidy?" Casey asked in concern.

"Don't worry," the blonde stroked her cheek, "everything is fine now."

* * *

Title: Swimming In Honey  
Pairing: Bishieshipping  
Rating: T

"Why have you brought me here, Gen?" Shinji asked. A dirty look was fixed upon his face. Gen smiled taking off his blue hat. The cave was odd; There was a huge pool in the middle. Shinji stepped towards the pool, dipping his finger in the gold liquid. When Shinji licked his fingers, he felt sweetness please his taste-buds. This was a pool of honey.

He widened his eyes to Gen's bare chest. He actually just swam in the honey.

"Erm... why are the hell are you swimming in there?" Shinji squinted. Never would he have thought of watching Gen swimming naked in honey- and actually liking it

* * *

Something for Satokasucastle on LJ  
Title: Superhero  
Rating: PG-13  
Shipping: Pokeshipping

She saw him stretch his arms showing off his sheer enthusiasm. Energy boomed from his voice and body language.

"I feel like a superhero today!" Ash announced. He threw his fist in the air. A flow of courage in his veins. Pikachu smiled patting him on the shoulder. Misty, a close friend walked besides him.

"How come?" Misty asked.

"Because I'm feeling great!" Ash shouted in joy.

The red-head tried as hard as she could to catch up with him; he could run like lightning.

* * *

Title: Breathe on me

Rating: R  
Shipping: Killerqueenshipping (Vespiquen x Mewtwo)

He looked nice.

As I walked into my cave, a sexy looking creature stood before me. His eyes were human yet indulgent. My body dripped like my honey. He was perfect. His power was flawless.

Psychic moves have always appealed to me. The way they hypnotize you. The way they invade your dreams and how amazing they always appeared to be.

I confess to stalking Mewtwo since the moment I gazed upon him. As a young combee, he inspired me. I feel proud that he has finally noticed me.

One day, I will be his killer Queen.

* * *

Title: Feeling naughty  
Pairing: Leaf x Misty  
Rating: T

Leaf was feeling extra-naughty. She flicked her chocolate hair to the side and slipped on her emerald swim suit.

She Watched a sexy red-head swim. The brunette crept up behind her, keeping her giggles deep within. Leaf thought Misty looked stunning in that navy bikini. The steam created a hot feisty atmosphere, fogging Leaf's sight. As Misty swam further into the fog, Leaf could only recognize ginger hair-waving around.

"Are you coming, Leaf?" Leaf could hear her sweet voice calling.

"You better be waiting for me, Misty." Leaf mouthed. "I'm coming after you!" She dipped into the spring feeling a sensual warmth. The pair of them smiled as Leaf caught up with Misty with hasty splashes.


	2. Early Dares Part 2

Title: Floral Wake up Kiss.  
Pairing: Bellossom x Melody  
Rating: PG

Bellossom bounced on top of the brunette's chest, she looked like she was sleeping like a log. The cute flower pokemon laid next to her shoulder and fiddled around with her seashell-shaped necklace. Since the day she was abandoned by her previous trainer for not being strong, she felt blessed to have found Melody.

Melody was a cute loving person who gave her the care and attention she needed and she couldn't have had a better trainer then Melody.

"Morning Bellossom!" Melody grumbled. Bellossom always loved watching Melody wake up, she just looked so awesome when she was asleep and her hair was wicked too. Bellossom have Melody a little morning kiss and smiled at her, hoping she would get out of bed soon.

Title: Mindless

Pairing: Palletshipping  
Notes: A dare from Tadashi.

Sabotaged glass decorated the carpet. Various scarlet dashes scattered around the room. Ash gulped, he didn't know what he was letting himself in for? He had no idea why he agreed to lend Gary a hand; the stench was appalling and that was just a starter - splashed corpses and utter silence was enough to fully disturb Ash.

Never in his whole life had he seen such imagery. He knew that Gary always seemed to have a change of paths; Luxury trainer surrounded by girls, to going solo, then lab work and back to solo training. Never did Ash think that Gary was involved with such mindless violence.

"Gary!" Ash yelled. The brunette remained silent concentrating on the trail of blood.

"This is just psychotic..." Gary said. He was breathless.

"Why have you brought me here?" Ash wailed. The raven haired boy scurried over and gripped onto Gary's waist. The silence was killed by his excess sobbing. Ash could even control his own body, he danced like a vicious earthquake. "Who could ever do such a thing?"

"Don't worry..." Gary gave a gentle whisper in his ear, "I'm here. I'll make sure you're fine."

The sweet voice soothed him, as his confidence rose a little.

Title: Floral Wake up Kiss.  
Pairing: Bellossom x Melody  
Rating: PG

Bellossom bounced on top of the brunette's chest, she looked like she was sleeping like a log. The cute flower pokemon laid next to her shoulder and fiddled around with her seashell-shaped necklace. Since the day she was abandoned by her previous trainer for not being strong, she felt blessed to have found Melody.

Melody was a cute loving person who gave her the care and attention she needed and she couldn't have had a better trainer then Melody.

"Morning Bellossom!" Melody grumbled. Bellossom always loved watching Melody wake up, she just looked so awesome when she was asleep and her hair was wicked too. Bellossom have Melody a little morning kiss and smiled at her, hoping she would get out of bed soon.

Title: Sunday Morning  
Pairing: Ash x Pikachu x Dawn  
Rating: G  
Notes: Late xmas fic gift for Katsu

Ash and Pikachu gazed upon Dawn. Ash felt his body was glued to comfortable cushions. The three of them were immune to the coldness of Winter's breath by fuzzy blankets. Last night, Ash left it too late to get his tent up - he shared one with Dawn instead.

The yellow mouse relaxed with his head on Ash's face, and his toes wiggling Dawn's cheek. All Ash could hear was Pikachu's gentle breathing along with Dawn's cheerful giggle.

"I had a nice sleep." Dawn yawned.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "me too."

"We were up very late though."

"We both were training really hard." Ash nodded, leaning onto Dawn. "It was hard to get any sleep at all."

"What do you think we should do today?" Dawn requested. She decided not to do anything about her wild hair falling on his face.

"Let's have a rest today; it's Sunday morning."

"Let's try and wake Pikachu up!" Dawn suggested enthusiastically.

"Okay," Ash grumpled.

The pokemon trainer and Coordinator, started rubbing Pikachu's stomach. There was no respnse from Pikachu, other than simple snoring. Ash's fingers skied down Pikachu's body, as Dawn approached Pikachu and kissed it's cheek.

With that, Pikachu's eyes risen. He felt awake at an instant.

Title: Group hug  
Pairing: Ninetails x Fantina x Bidoof x Max  
Rating: G  
Notes: 1 out of 2 dares from darklord18. I wasn't sure if I wanted Ninetails x Fantina or Bidoof x Max - So I mushed both ships together.

"Bonjour you beautiful things." Cried out the voice of Fantina. She gazed at the cream fox's beautiful fur and enchanting red eyes. She cuddled to one of her fuzzy tails. The fox didn't resist, she simply relaxed around Fantina's purple hair. Standing next to Ninetails, was a humble Bidoof snuggling up to a small boy in glasses. Max was his name, eight years old he was. Fantina thought all three of them were adorable. Her arms reached out and hugged all three of them in a tight grip.

Fantina smooched Max on each cheek, whilst stroking Bidoof and Ninetails lovingly. The graceful fox placed wrapped them around with her tail them four of them remained warm together.


	3. Early Dares Part 3

Title: Take My Hand  
Rating: PG  
Shipping: Enchantedhoneyshipping ( Cheryl/Momo x Vespiquen/beequeen)

Gentle Cheryl was lost.

Vespiquen could tell she was lost by way she tried not to weep. Her legs appeared as if they were about to sleep.

'A girl as sweet as her, should never need to suffer.' Vespiquen thought to herself. Her eyes dazzled evergreen style; Pond-green hair and a lime dress. She remembered her from the enchanted honey incident. Cheryl shared a close bond with her mother. And she could see what her mother saw in Cheryl; a love to nature as well as a caring side.

Vespiquen zoomed across and besides Cheryl, she curtsied.

"Hello, Vespiquen." Cheryl smiled.

"You look lost..." Vespiquen told her as her gave her slim black arms out, "take my hand; I'll take you to a save place."

"Thank you," Cheryl smiled again, reaching out for her delicate hand. Looking into those intriguing eyes, she knew Vespiquen's words were true.

* * *

Title: Running From The Law

Pairing/s: Advanceshipping/Rocketshipping  
Rating: T

"Thanks a lot, Jessie!" Ash barked from the top of his voice. Him and May were with Jessie and James in their balloon shaped as a meowth, which they had owned for as long as Ash could remember. "You just killed someone!"

"Shut up twerps!" demanded Jessie. "I gotta find a way out of this mess."

"I don't see any police helicopters," announced James, "so I guess that we're fine for now."

"As long we don't end up in prison," May gasped her hand locking Ash's waist, "then I'm fine."

With the fear and risk of prison, the four of them hid in the balloon for whilst moving from the eyes of the law.

* * *

Title: Random Hug  
Pairing/s: May x Maylene  
Rating: T

The gym leader threw her arms in the air. Jumping in joy, she approached the contest winner with open arms, which locked her into a hug. She even gave the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. May blushed a shade a dark pink whilst Maylene's pink hair rested upon her shoulder.

"Well done!" Maylene announced. "You did a great job."

May felt weird, but at the same time, amazingly delightful.

* * *

Title: Hyper Petals  
Pairing: Bellossom x Cherrim  
Rating: G

"CHERRY!" cried Orgasmique. Yellow and green petals swayed like a dazzling dress. The crimson flowers on her head rotated like the earth, as her small black eyes looked upon a flower. The flower smiled in glee and jumped onto Orgasmique's head.

"Orgasmique!" Cherry the cherrim cried out back.

"I'm so happy you've finally come out," Orgasmique shouted, feeling the thrill of Cherry on top of her. "You look gorgeous in the sunlight."

"Never as pretty as you," Cherry replied. "I wish I was a shiny like you." She kissed Orgasmique's violet cheek. Orgasmique blushed and smiled.

"It's time to dance, Cherry-babes." she informed the cherrim, grabbing onto her lighter pink petal. The pair of them scurried over to flower paradise with the sun given them grace.

"Everything looks so pretty." Orgasmique and Cherrim yelled in unison.

* * *

Title: Time travel  
Fandom: Pokemon and Yugi-oh  
Pairing: Cherrim x Yami  
Rating: K

Cherrim had no idea that Yami was going to be one sexy pharaoh. She loved it when baby Yami played with her pink petals. His cute soft fingers used to prick on her nose and she loved it. Yami was Cherrim's best friend.

But now travelling through time she saw Yami in a whole new light. He was shirtless and looking smoking hot. Had a beautiful body and Cherrim knew that Yami was going to be a good ruler. He had the looks, the words and the charisma to go far. Marik appeared to be pretty hot too.

Without a second thought she jumped onto Yami's face, hugging him wioth her petals.

* * *

Title: A Drabble With No Name  
Pairing/s: Ash/Drew  
Rating: T

I opened my eyes and stretched. My wet eyes had escaped from the horrid dreams. I looked at my clock, it was 9:00 AM. I yawned, resting my head on my pillow. My eyes remained open, fearing a another gruesome dream and it was a Saturday morning.

Then Drew's beautiful face came in my mind. I held onto the image of his apple green hair, never wanting to to leave. Then the image of him kissing my lips came back. I felt a smile curve on my lips and clenched the memory out of my head.

Then something leaped on my bed. It was my best friend, Pikachu. He came up to my face and licked me. "Morning Pickachu," I said in an sincere voice.

"Pika pika chu," he responded holding up a empty food bowl. My stomach was grumbling, but great minds like Pikachu's and mine think alike.

Thinking of food was strong enough to get me out of bed. "Food time," I mumbled and walked down the steps. I entered the kitchen and opened the pantry. I grabbed the first thing I could find and placed it in the bowl. Pikachu ate his food as soon as he could. I yawned as I scoffed some cake down. I know, it's not the most nutritious breakfast, but I felt sweet. And an urge for some sugar and Drew.

I looked out my window to see who it was. Outside there was a figure in of a dashing teenager and green shiny hair. A flower. I wondered what Drew was doing here.

I sighed and put on blue jeans and a random shirt and scurried for the door. I opened the door. "What's up Drew?" I yelled in excitement. Drew smashed me on the floor. Slowly his delicate hands were all over me. And before I knew it, my face was pressed against his chest. "I LOVE YOU ASH!" he yelled in a great passion. I closed my eyes, and let him do all the action.


	4. Recent Dares

Title: Frosty  
Pairing(s): Redemptionshipping  
Rating: G

Kris was on her way to the top of Mt. Silver. She could see the silhouette of Red appearing in the fog. It was a long way back down, she was going to make sure it was the greatest battle of her live. She was determined not to give up now. Her legs were aching, her mouth was dry and her teeth were shattering.

"If I were you, I'd go home," said a voice above her. She looked up and saw her rival, Silver flying on his crobat, that struggled to stay still with the snow. "Red ain't no wimp," Silver told Kris. "I don't think he'll want to waste time battling someone like you."

"I won't know until I try," Kris admitted.

"You don't know what he's like!"

"I'm not a wimp either," Kris snapped. "I've beaten all the gym leaders in Kanto and Johto, defeated the Elite Four and the champion. I can do this!"

"At least have some water," Silver requested. He passed Kris a bottle of water. She snatched it and drank the whole bottle in three slurps.

"Thanks," Kris said. She smiled at Silver and sprinted to the top to face Red.

"Good luck Kris..."

* * *

Title: Fine Strategists

Pairing: AndIFeelFineShipping (Archie, Charon, Cyrus, Giovanni, Maxie, Proton, Jupiter & Arceus)  
Rating: G

Proton felt left out.

There was an epic mission regarding the capture of the pokemon God, Arcueus. Giovanni would be meeting up with Archie from Team Aqua, Maxie from Team Magma, Cyrus, Charon and Jupiter from Team Galactic. Proton wasn't even invited to the party. Giovanni was trying to avoid Team Rocket. His plan to capture Arceus and make it breed. Even after the failure of Mewtwo, he still desired to control powerful pokemon. Even though he wasn't invited, Proton was still going to tag along anyway. He's always wanted to see Arceus in the flesh in all it's white glory. None of the men or Jupiter objected over Proton tagging along. Despite the rest of the world viewing their teams as criminal organisations, they simply saw themselves as a community working towards a living without conflict.

Archie, Charon, Cyrus, Maxie, Proton, Giovanni & Jupiter had gathered round in a circle. The rest of Team Magma, Aqua, Rocket and Galactic followed them faithfully to the top of the mountain. Any of them would have loved to have been in that circle, but those were the ones that Arceus called. They had waited a long time for this moment. A white god pokemon tumbled down from the darkness. A ring of light blessed the blindness of their cruelty. Instead of fighting the world and taking what they believed was rightfully theirs, they joined in union. They bowed before the shining Arceus who had shattered their walls of hatred for each other. No more blood. No more greed.

They and their henchman would all leave as an army of peace.

* * *

Title: Exciter  
Pairing: Karen x Lyra  
Rating G

The two girls swam across the lake of rage. Karen felt protected by the bad image of her team. She liked Lyra, she used her favourites, not what was easy to catch or what was popular. Strong or weak pokemon were just a perception from amateur trainers. Real trainers would try and win with their favourites, like Lyra. There were many water pokemon that could outclass Azumarill, but she won with her because they were partners.

Karen was known as the dark mistress of the elite four. That didn't mean she only used dark pokemon. She used vileplume, gengar, magmar, victreebel and slowro to name a few. She used them because she liked them.

Karen was going to take Lyra into a place that she would never forget. One night in heaven or hell. They had been swimming for hours. Lyra panted and began to have these outbursts of swimming fast then floating steady. The lake began to swallow her shoulders. Lyra's coughs alerted Karen into swimming towards her and carrying Lyra to the shore.

"Even though you're not a great swimmer, you did well." Karen placed Lyra onto the shore and jumped up by herself. She placed Lyra in her arms and started walking into the cave ahead.

* * *

Title: Coming Up For Air  
Pairing: Scarfshipping (Lucas x Barry x Dawn)  
Rating: G  
Note: Dare from Yuppirox

How pure was Dawn? Dawn was as pure as her sins would allow her to be. She had never realised until now how much that she had been playing with Lucas and Barry's emotions. She didn't mean to. It all started so innocently, but it had all become a mess. She loved them both dearly and they were some of the best friends she had ever had. She only wished that she could go back to how it was before. She needed to break free and work it out. The only problem was that she didn't know how she would do it.

The first thing that came out to Dawn's mind was that she had to leave Sinnoh. She would leave to an obscure area such as Orre knowing that Lucas and Barry deserved better. She took advantage of Barry's hyperactive nature and Lucas' loyalty. She became dependant on them both and constantly switched who she was dating between them. There were times where she would cheat on them both. Sometimes on each other, and sometimes with strangers or people she knew. Lucas and Barry had finally discovered what she hid underneath the cheerful smiles and little white lies.

She wasn't sorry for what she did. She was sorry she got caught.

* * *

Title: Aquatic Flame  
Pairing: Ninetales x Arceus  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Dare by Skiyomi

A beautiful white fox chased her master up the rocky mountains. She jumped over river beds and jived through the forest. She would do anything for the one she loved. Arceus was wonderful, but she loved him even more with the water plate. Blue was his colour. Red was the colour of her fiery nature. Red and blue went together. Ninetales swept towards Arceus. With her nine tails, she embraced her god with a fluffy hug.

* * *

Title: The Stepbrother  
Fandom: Pokemon/Digimon  
Pairing: Pendragonshipping (Lance x Iris)  
Rating: T

I'm Takeru, a proud digidestand and a beloved brother to Yamato Ishida. I've fighting against the bad guys for justice for all my life now. I've been dubbed as the child of hope since I became The Queen's stepbrother. Queen Iris and I were once the best of friends. I was already living a rewarding life to begin with, but since my mother married Iris' father, my brother and I became incredibly wealthy. Iris was married to Lance Den, who happened to be The King of Johto.

Iris' adoptive grandfather, Drayden Shaga knew Lance and Iris would be a great match because they would be become monarchs and they were amazing dragon masters. They've got two sons together and Iris had been hoping for a baby girl but she had two miscarriages and a stillborn daughter. Losing children is a terrible thing, but it's not right for her to be indulged with such anger and despair.

King Lance has developed a hatred for anyone who's not a pokemon trainer. Anyone who didn't own a pokemon would lose their life from either a cold axe or scalding aura of the fire. I'm sorry Matt, I know how much you hate Cilan... but to keep the legacy of the Digital World alive I have to help him marry Iris.

* * *

Title: Fabric Ass  
Pairing: Advanceshipping

During Ash's journey into the big wide world, Ash and May took the wrong plane to the pokemon league and ended up in Birmingham. In the typical British city, they came across a bunch of unfriendly people known as chavs pissing on the wall at Mcdonalds. A lady in a red jacket approached them and gave them Mcdonalds vouchers, they both took the vouchers but decided not to go there until later. At first May didn't like the city. She thought it was dirty and crowded, until she saw all the shiny shops.

"Hey what's what?" Ash said as he tripped up on a yellow card. As he tripped, he fell off a block of stairs and landed on his ass.

"FABRIC ASS!" roared one of the chavs. Pikachu sorted them out with a thunder bolt.

May picked up the card. She opened it and found lots of gift-cards and love2shop vouchers. Each purple love2shop voucher was purple and resembled dollar bills. May's eyes lit up.

"Hey Ash," May said. "We can go shopping."

"I think we need to wait for Pikachu," Ash suggested .

They both turned to Pikachu who was posing for pack of people who took pictures of Pikachu on their camera, iPhones, iPads, Kindle Fires, mobiles... in fact, anything with a camera.


	5. Advanceshipping Crack

Bacon Island

"Welcome to Bacon Island," Nurse Joy said in a slurred voice which was unusual for a Nurse Joy. Nurse Joys were normally polite and sober. But Ash and May had found themselves in one of those places. The reason why the place appealed to them so much was because they hadn't had bacon in a while and they were craving for some crispy bacon.

"Thank you," Ash said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Please help yourself to the wall," Nurse Joy said. "It's all made of bacon."

"Bacon walls?"

"Oh by the way," Nurse Joy roared. "The love shack is the 69th room to your left hand."

* * *

Shake That Sheep

Ash had to end the call with his mother because it began to rain. It wasn't just any old wet rain, it was snow. And to an even outstanding achievement from the global climate and the increasing pollution rates, the snow was purple. Meanwhile from outside the window a flock of sheep were rolling about in the snow dancing to Cannibal Corpse's thunderous album: Butchered At Birth.

May flew into Ash's house and screamed out: "I'VE GOT THE FIGHT THE ASS WITH TISSUES!"

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Name something you want?" May demanded with her arms wide open.

"A shiny new bike."

"An object you don't want?"

"A huge bill."

"A question that's on your mind?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Bacon Island

"Welcome to Bacon Island," Nurse Joy said in a slurred voice which was unusual for a Nurse Joy. Nurse Joys were normally polite and sober. But Ash and May had found themselves in one of those places. The reason why the place appealed to them so much was because they hadn't had bacon in a while and they were craving for some crispy bacon.

"Thank you," Ash said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Please help yourself to the wall," Nurse Joy said. "It's all made of bacon."

"Bacon walls?"

"Oh by the way," Nurse Joy roared. "The love shack is the 69th room to your left hand."

* * *

Bacon & Tea Heals Things  
Ash had a terrible cold and he sneezed so hard he fell out of the window by the force of the wind. He got caught by May's Blaziken, but was still admitted to hospital.

Matron Blissey sent over Doctor Genger to check Ash over. Gengar said that everything would be fine and suggested that he would recover very soon.

"Hey Ash have you seen this?" May asked as she read the newspaper with tired eyes which made the small print turn to mush.

"Seen what?"

"The paper says bacon and tea give healing powers," May said. "They said it was an ancient Scottish recipe from Macbeth."

"Well Doctor Gengar knows his stuff."

* * *

Sexting

"Sexting sounds wrong," Ash said as he experimented with his new blackberry.

"Says who?" May said as she whizzed through pictures on her iPhone.

Ash's voice began to be distorted. "Says everyone."

May shook her head. "I say it's right. It's only the people who do it wrong."

"You might need to show me how it works."


End file.
